


Calm Before the Storm

by stotchyscotch



Category: South Park
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Angst, Call Girl, Fluff and Angst, M/M, South Park: The Fractured But Whole, Super Craig - Freeform, Wonder Tweek - Freeform, alt title: tweek fucking panics and explodes, anyway I just needed to wrap this up and post it, i guess lmao, i just love my boys loving and supporting each other, i was killing it in February though what happened, i wrote most of this back in February, if I could I'd listen to tweek talking about his powers all day, mysterion - Freeform, not too fluffy I guess either?? lmao, ooc maybe I never know, rushed at the end if that isn't obivious lmao, we're all ooc sometimes so it's whatever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 17:28:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16268975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stotchyscotch/pseuds/stotchyscotch
Summary: Emotions and powers don't mix well. Especially if you have hurricanes at the palm of your hands, ready to sweep the world away.But it's fine.





	Calm Before the Storm

**Author's Note:**

> I was and still am in dire need of stories centric on Tweek's powers. Sometimes if you want content you gotta make it yourself. It just be like that.

_“Tweek!"_

He couldn’t move.

_“Are you okay?! Tweek!”_

He could barely think.

_“Tweek! Come back to us!”_

He simply stood there, hugging himself tightly as if he were to burst open if he let go. It felt like he would, all the power building up pressure inside him, drowning out all the chaos around him. His eyes were shut so tightly, as if opening them would be like opening Pandora’s box. Wind started to surged in powerful gusts around the team, and electricity shot through Tweek’s brain as he racked his mind trying to think about how he had gotten here, how he had landed in this situation.

Tweek’s powers were a somewhat of a problem. From jolts of lightning when he was startled, light drizzles when he was sad, to sparks of fire when he was angry and cold chills when he was distant. He had always worked to control it, but his emotions heavily affected his powers, and Lord knows he was an emotional wreck.

Too much had been happening. His vision was blurring, he was stumbling. They’d been fighting, he remembered. They had been fighting some monster, he didn’t know the name, too uninterested to try to understand the strange language of the title the creature held. Taking care of it was more important than the beast’s name. Why did a group of children think they could take on this task, exactly? The creature was monumental, towering over the houses was it stood in the middle of the road that was currently being used was a battleground. Everyone was weakened, the creature nearly finished, but still determined to fight. Teammates around him struggled to get up, all of them battered and bloody. Oh Jesus, they were so close. Would they win this?

_Could they win this?_

_What if they died?_

_What if this monster killed everyone else?_

_They shouldn’t have done this._

_Oh Jesus._

_Oh no._

_Oh no, man._

That’s when he felt it. The anxiety-fueled pressure in his chest. Tweek need to calm down. How could he calm down? Half of his teammates we’re almost dead. His water healing can’t cure death now, can it? The pressure only grew. He clutched chest with his right hand, the left in the tight fist at his side. He sucked a breath through gritted teeth, holding it for a second only to repeat the process.

_Breathe._

_Just breathe._

_Deep breaths._

_Find your center._

…

This isn’t working.

Tweek could practically feel the energy in his veins, making him shake and twitch. He looked at the hand on his chest, which was shaking like a vibrator. Was his whole body doing that? His brain barely registered what happening next as the creature roared, letting out a loud battlecry to show it was ready to fight again. The Freedom Pals weren’t ready though, at least Tweek wasn’t. Tweek definitely wasn’t. He felt numb. He had to hug himself so he wouldn’t fall apart. He couldn’t stop the building pressure.

The feeling of strong breezes distracted the team from the monster and causing them to focus on the elementalist.

“Tweek!”, Super Craig was the first to call out, though struggled to rush to his partner’s side due to the force of the growing winds.

“Are you okay?! Tweek!”, Call Girl was next to open her mouth, asking a question they already knew the answer to.

“Tweek! Come back to us!”, Mysterion called, unable to hide the worry in his voice.

The monster had been forgotten, even it had been dazed by the sudden turn of events. Thunder rang out as lightning and rain joined the wind. The team was barely able to keep their bodies on the ground. Dust and debris blow through, clouding everyone’s vision.

Tweek had hunched over in his own grasp, almost bowing. He couldn’t feel anything more, it was out of his control completely. He felt the pressure in his body that made him feel like his heart had been replaced with a rock. Tears fell freely down his cheeks, he wanted to scream.

He had reached his limit.

Electricity shot out of him as he cried out. The wind accelerated significantly, enough to uproot shrubs and bend sturdy trees, adding more debris into the mix. Tweek felt all the energy that had been building up inside him rush out in a sharp blast, which created a power ripple, and the wind that had blasted out seemed like it had shook the Earth. Tweek didn’t see much of what exactly had happened before he blacked-out, hitting the ground with a thud.

…

…

…

…

…

What happened?

Tweek only felt aches when he had woke up and had to use all of his strength to push himself in a sitting position, barely able to open his eyes. The light hurt, but he forced them open anyways, and his vision had to take a moment to adjust. He recognized where he was, he was in the training room, lying on a makeshift bed made from a bunch of pillows. The normally twitchy boy’s body was weak, and only got slightly startled when he heard someone enter, rather than his usual classic outburst.

“Hey Tweek.” Craig said calmly as he kneeled down beside Tweek.

“Hey Craig…”

“How are you feeling?”

_“Nngh!_ Pain…” Tweek answered the obvious question with a grunt. Craig sympathetically put a hand on Tweek’s shoulder.

“What happened, Tweek?”

“I don't know… I was panicking. It was just so much pressure! _Hnng!_ Everyone was down and I wasn’t sure if we were gonna make it! I-”, Craig cut him off before Tweek had the chance to dig his hands in his hair, a sure sign he was gonna ramble.

“It’s fine, Tweek. You don’t have to worry.”

“I really tried my best this time, Craig…”

“I know, Tweek. Here.” Craig handed him a cup of coffee. Had he came in with that? Craig knew his partner would want a cup after he woke up. Tweek really liked coffee.

They both sat in silence for while, soaking in a comfortable silence. Tweek just stared down at the warm drink in his hand. Surprisingly, he wasn’t quick to drink the coffee. All thirst and appetite was currently lost. Instead, he chose to savor the scent of the coffee, which was therapeutic for him.

“Is everyone else okay?”, he broke through the silence while fiddling with the plastic lid on the to-go cup.

“Thanks to you.”

_Thanks to him?_

“What does that mean?”

“The monster got the bulk of the blow, it was enough to knock it down. Mysterion and Doctor Timothy are taking care of it now. You're a lot stronger than you look.”

Tweek replied with a small grunt and a thank you. He supposed he should be grateful for the comment on his strength, despite not meaning to generate that much wind power. He rested his head on Craig’s shoulder for a bit of support, still feeling weak.

“Want to see the others?”, Craig asked him.

It was the last thing he wanted to do. Seeing the rest of the pals would give him a great ting of embarrassment for his huge panic, and he didn't have the energy for the rush of questions he would inevitably get. He shook his head, deciding he really didn't want to speak anymore, and shut his eyes. Craig understood this, also opting for silence as he rest his head on Tweek’s.

Tweek’s powers were chaotic force, but he was fine. Craig was fine. Everyone was fine. He was finally able to relax under this realization, and eased his pained body back to sleep against his boyfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> All comments are seen and definitely appreciated, even if I don't get a chance to reply!


End file.
